fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Mayhem
That Didn't Go Well It was dawn outside as the sun began to set, allowing the sky to turn darker by the second. The place that we are looking at is a small subsection of the town of Hargeon. The waters were cool and wavy, tilting back and forward in a calm manner. Outside we can see two people standing outside of a store. Both looked incredibly bored, almost as if they were about to fall asleep. Actually, one of them did fall asleep. The one who fell asleep was Jason himself, siting on the stone slab seemingly waiting for something. Jason was snoring very loudly, beginning to slip as his body soon found itself laying down on the cold, hard pavement. Lance was also standing there, staring at Jason with an incredibly annoyed face. Crouching towards the floor, he grabbed a small rock from the ground. "Wake up moron" Lance said as he threw said rock at Jason's head. While asleep, Jason instinctively dodged the rock by tilting his head to the side, but ended up falling off the stone slab, crashing towards the ground. Waking up with a panic, he immediately stood up in a stance ready to fight someone, only to realize that the only person who could be a threat is Lance. As Lance turned back towards the store, a large rock hit him in the side of his face. Recovering from said rock, Lance gleamed at Jason, who had a smug look on his face. "What the hell! Do you want to fight me or something!?" Lance said with a tone of both anger and annoyance in his voice. "You threw the damn rock at me in the first place" Said Jason with a equally annoyed tone. "But it missed you, idiot." Lance began to walk over to Jason. Jason did the same. Both had their heads pressed against each other, showing that they were ready for a fight. Before either of them could do anything, however, they were both punched in the face by a surprisingly strong force of nature. With both of them falling towards the ground, they stared up at what looked like to be a demonic figure. This demonic figure was actually Elise who just finished her afternoon shopping. "Done. That was fast, right?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Fast!? It took you literally three hours to finish up!" they said in unison. After they said this, Elise tilted her head a different direction and started to walk away. "I'm going to go put this stuff away" she said, throwing a wallet full of jewels in their direction, which Lance managed to catch. "Do whatever the hell you want." Putting the wallet into his pocket, Lance began to walk in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. Jason soon followed without a care in the world. Then after a couple of minutes, Jason finally decided to ask. "Where are we going?" Stopping in his tracks and looking up at the building in front of them, Lance turned back and replied "here." Looking up to where Lance was staring, Jason noticed that where they were going to was a local bar. The building was wooden and it look like a salon from the cowboy times. Going inside the salon looking bar, they both sat down at the barstools. Lance and Jason ordered their drinks and began watching the TV that was implanted into the wall. Lance quickly finished his drink and ordered another one. Looking to his right, he saw that Jason was no where to be found. Turning back to the waiter so he can get his drink, he heard a loud thump on the ground. Turning around, he could he Jason looking up at a impressively large man. This man was dark skinned and had a mean expression on his face. Jason simply looked at him with a smirk written on his face. "What's so funny little man?" the man said, slamming his fist onto one of the tables. "Ummmm....let's see, your face, your teeth, your arms, your legs, your......everything" Jason replied with a extremely large smirk on his face. Looking at the sight, Lance already knew there was going to be a fight. "Can I have a day that we don't get into some form of fight" Lance said to himself as he picked himself off of the chair. As the man stared at Jason with intense eyes of anger, he began to raise his fist and prepared to attack Jason. "Let's see you laugh this off you little punk." The man swung his giant arm towards Jason, only for it to be somehow stopped in midflight. It was revealed that Jason was holding the man's fist effortlessly. Pulling the fist backward, he caused the man to stumble and fall towards him. He then delivered a powerful uppercut that launched said man across the bar within seconds. Multiple other people began to rush towards Jason with weapons and the like, repeating phrases like "kill him" or "beat him till he's dead." With a smirk on his face, Jason charged in on the incoming opponents, using his lightning to punch the ground, causing an electric explosion that knocked back a few of the gang members. Noticing the other advancing enemies, he pointed one of his fingers in that direction and released a bolt of lightning from said finger. The bolt created another explosion that electrocuted some of them and knocked them out. As another one tried to sneak from behind, Lance quickly intercepted the attacker and sliced him across the chest, causing blood to spill on the ground. "You finally decided to get off of your lazy ass? Thank You." Said Jason in his usual cocky and smug attitude. "You know, you don't have to always find a way to get us in trouble" said Lance, kicking away another attacker in the left corner of his eye. "Yeah I know, but it's more fun this way." With a large horde of enemies coming at Lance, he opened his palm, saying "Ice Darts....." His hand started to turn into ice as multiple tiny shards of ice erupted from his hand. "Hundred Firing Lances!" The shards began cutting through the thick waves of enemies that were approaching them from that angle. As another horde came from the opposite side towards Jason, he said "well, I can't let Lance steal the spotlight." Creating a sphere of lightning in his hands, the orb began to expand before Jason called out "Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg!" The sphere then fired off hundreds of lightning bullets that quickly subdued the attacking enemies. As bodies began hitting the floor, only one man remained. This man looked a lot like a lawyer. He had glasses on and a business suit. Although the most noticeable part was the incredibly long metallic claws that were covering his fingers. This man charged towards Jason with his claws out in an attempt to stab him, although Jason evaded the strike. The lawyer turned around and slashed in midair, causing a wave of crimson energy to fly towards him. Jason once again dodged his strike and rushed towards the lawyer with a lightning covered fist aiming for his face. The man covered his arms and blocked the attack, but didn't see Lance creep up behind him, who uses his twin swords to cut him across the chest in a X shape. The man, coughing blood, fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the fatal blow. If you were to look at the bar now, it was mostly destroyed. Looking at each other, they both decided that it would be a pretty good idea to scram before the council came, and that's what they did. Midnight Stalker It was officially midnight as all of the lights were out. In the shadows, a man leaped from building to building at breakneck speeds. This individual was wearing a long black cloak which covered most of their body, except for their face, which was covered in a white mask. The masked man stood on top of one of the buildings and started to whisper to himself. Raising his hand and then holding it outward, it began to release an incredible amount of white light, from which a white lightning bolt was shot and connected with a random building. The lightning bolt blasted the building and caused it to crumble. As this happened, the man started to look out towards the open seas. He then began to start whispering to himself again, although now it could be heard. "Jason Tolliver, do you have enough power...... enough to defeat me." Looking over to find two men running towards the building hat has been destroyed. The two men were Jason Tolliver and Lance Frostbreaker. Both of them were looking onward, trying to find the one responsible for the chaos unfolding in front of them. Looking down upon them from his high up leverage, man spoke again. "time to see how powerful you currently are." Jumping from the building and towards the two men, he quickly appeared behind them. "Looking for me boys" he said. Both Jason and Lance turned around quickly, preparing to fight. As Lance grabbed one of his swords, re was quickly punched in the gut by the man. This man had immense strength and sent Lance flying into another building. Jason ran towards the masked man with his fist covered in lightning. The masked man grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. Positioning himself to face towards the masked man in midair, he fired a powerful blast of lightning from his hand towards the black clothed man. Gathering a large amount of white lightning in his hand, he fired it towards the spell, clashing with it as golden and white light began covering the battlefield. Suddenly appearing besides the masked man, Jason equipped his blade and swung it at the man, releasing a large wave of golden lightning that covered the man's being. As the dust from the attack began to settle, the masked individual was unharmed. In Jason's shock, the masked man then began compressing his white lightning into a ball before firing it towards Jason. He decided to block the spell with his bare hands, holding it back with pure strength alone. Despite this however, the ball exploded sending Jason back. The masked man looked back to see Lance, badly injured attempt to use one of his ice spells. Putting his hands in a strange pose, he claimed "Ice-Make......" The ice began to form itself into that of a large hammer of ice. As the hammer began to fly towards the man, he stated "Ice Impact!" The Hammer reached the mysterious man and crashed into him. Believing it to be finished, Lance stopped his pose and concentrated on the area to make sure he was done. All of the sudden, a white bolt of lightning hit Lance in the chest, electrocuting him violently. The masked man stood there, uninjured by the spell, although some of his clothes had tears. He then pushed his hand forward, releasing a shockwave that pushed Lance in a nearby building. The pain inflicted by the lightning caused him to be knocked unconscious. Getting up and looking at the now defeated Lance, Jason began to inhale some of the air around him before releasing it as a large, destructive blast of lightning towards the man. As this happed, the individual rushed forward towards the spell and was consumed in it's golden light. As the spell was active, Jason suddenly felt his mouth grabbed and the spell canceled, as the masked opponent had him by his throat. Looking at Jason through his phantom like mask, he sighed, saying "is this all the power that you have? How do you ever expect to defeat me or other powerful adversaries like myself?" "God damn....you are you?" Jason asked, still trying not to choke to death. "Hmmm....I guess you can call me by.....Jackal." Before Jason could react, the masked man threw him into another building, smashing it to pieces. Looking back on the destruction he created, he began to walk away into the shadows, whispering to himself again. "You still have a long way to go.....Jason Tolliver." Category:Fairy Tail: Storm Category:Chapters Category:Chapter